


At peace

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Watching, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean and Cas visit the Bunker in time for holiday celebrations. Chuck has been dealt with and Team Free Will can allow themselves some rest. And if not when it's Christmas, when is the time to be jolly?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	At peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet for myself as a birthday and Christmas present. Surprisingly, it's not angsty or murderous at all! I hope that it brings a measure of peace to those who read it, and a lot of fluffy heart feelings. =) Merry Christmas!

Dean tossed and turned in his bed and decided that any notion of lingering there was futile. The bed and mattress in the Bunker were much more unforgiving than he'd remembered them and he could tell a small ache was already blooming in the lower portion of his back. He was not getting old though. The mattress in the cabin was thicker, state of the art memory foam, that was all.

Cas was nowhere to be seen and as his fingers touched the wrinkled bed sheets there was no lingering heat that spoke of Cas' body ever being there. “Cas?” Dean called out but there was no reply. Sighing, Dean slid his feet into a pair of slippers and wrapped a robe around himself. He felt well-rested so for once his body had allowed him to sleep past the early hours of the morning. 

Picking up the phone, Dean blinked as he noticed the time, a quarter over nine. Hell, not even at home, he used to sleep past eight. The thought gave him pause. Dean turned and ghosted his fingers over the books on the shelf above the bed. A forgotten beer bottle was hidden behind a book, probably why Eileen or Sam had missed it. A smile tugged at his lips. He slid a finger along the shelf and it came back clean, not a speck of dust. He shouldn't be surprised. Eileen wanted the best for her guests, even if said guests were her brothers-in-law. Not that there were any secrets for Sam to find while dusting anyway.

The corridors were empty but as Dean shuffled his way towards the kitchen the distinct smell of gingerbread cookies assaulted him. Eileen handled the rolling pin like a pro when he walked in, smoothing out the dough to the desired thickness. Dean chuckled. He was sure she didn't have any problems giving Sam a whack or two when he didn't listen.

“Eileen, I never say no to cakes and such but it's barely past nine.” 

Eileen looked up, a smile on her face. “Dean! Good morning, sleepyhead.” Letting go of the pin, she signed. “Cas made you some coffee.”

Dean inhaled the scent of spices and nabbed a piece of dough quickly before Eileen slapped his hand away. “Mm, good dough. Don't need to bake these babies, they're good as is.” Pouring some coffee into a mug, he offered some to Eileen but she shook her head. 

“Already had.”

“I hope you guys are not doing all this for us.” He glanced at the tinsel decorating some metal shelves and a Santa statue poked its head up behind a bag of flour.

“That's all Cas.”

Dean shouldn't have been surprised. He took a few more gulps of the coffee, almost burning his throat as it went down. Walking over to Eileen, he grabbed the cookie cutters. “You press, I make the shapes.”

“Sounds fair.”

Grabbing what looked like a tree, Dean pressed the shape into the dough repeatedly and when his piece of the dough was covered with trees, he carefully pulled away the remaining dough. He rolled the leftover dough into a ball. You shouldn't waste food and all that, and cookies were most definitely food. Just as he was about to pop the dough in his mouth, Eileen poked him in the arm.

“No.” She signed too fast for him to understand the rest, although he had been practicing, the raised eyebrow told him all he needed. 

“Fine. No stealing the dough. Managed to get Sammy to finally eat cookies and cake? Or does he crush the cookies and sprinkle them over his salad?”

Eileen did a face. “He eats what I bake him.”

Dean found a cookie cutter in the shape of an angel. Perfect. He grabbed a fresh piece of dough and stole Eileen's pin. He dusted the pin lightly with flour and started shaping a square shape of the dough. It was oddly relaxing and Dean found himself almost in the same headspace as when he was cleaning his weapons or Baby, or when Cas was using the ropes and that voice on – 

After a while he noticed Eileen by the table, reading the newspaper. “Hey, you just gonna leave me to do all the dirty work?”

Eileen just smiled as she nodded and went back to her newspaper. She did that a lot, smiled. Dean figured she had a lot to smile about, being back from the dead and all, and having Sam in her life. Sure, Dean teased Sam as any big brother should about how he'd bought new towels because Eileen preferred the thicker ones or that love had made his heart and legs go soft because Eileen had better stamina when running. But he was genuinely happy for Sam. He couldn't remember the last time Sam had been so at ease and relaxed.

Dean rolled up the remaining dough in a small ball and rolled it flat. This time he used the smallest stars and managed to get a dozen out of the dough before quickly tossing the rest in his mouth. He chewed fast as he went over to the oven to check on the gingerbread cookies that were being baked. Deciding that they were just right, he popped the fresh batch on the counter and put in a new one.

“You know where Cas is?”

Eileen shrugged and signed. “Showering?”

“Yeah, probably. I'll go wash up.” On the way out he noticed some yellow buns and grabbed one. Taking a huge bite, an unfamiliar but really good flavor assaulted his senses. He should have nabbed some more. Taking another bite, he headed to the showers. As he kept on walking he noticed that the lights were out. The light from the kitchen was a distant glow that cast weird shadows on the walls.

Frowning, Dean turned the corner. The hallways to the showers were dimly lit by a long row of tiny lights, creating an illusion of little stars sprouting in space leading a path into the unknown. Not that it was unknown to Dean. Any hunter worth his or her salt appreciated showers. Hunting monsters could mean that you could go days without a shower and anyone that had been covered in monster gunk, vamp blood, and other bodily fluids appreciated the feeling of being clean.

As Dean called out Cas's name, he finally heard a reply.

“In here!” Cas was already finished to Dean's disappointment, wrapped in a plush robe and rubbing his hair dry. His eyes crinkled in that way that Dean loved, like they always did when Cas saw him. Sam was not the only one that was more relaxed these days. Cas seemed to glow, despite losing, no giving up his grace months ago.

A smile formed on Dean's lips. He would never tire of the sight. “So this is where you're hiding.”

“Not exactly hiding. But it was a good opportunity to skip out on the gingerbread baking.”

Dean pulled out the last pieces of the yellow bun and offered it to Cas. He shook his head so Dean finished it. He should grab some more for later. Sam had decided to make amends for all his years of being a zealous veggie-eating, sugar denouncing monk and would surely eat them all if Dean didn't stash them away. Besides, they were guests, so it was not like Dean was committing a crime eating all the buns. On the contrary, he was doing his duty as the perfect guest.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him slowly. Pulling away, he grinned. “You have some... dough all over.”

“I can give you some buns to knead later, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “Later. When it's nighttime. Haven't had breakfast yet, and we don't want to embarrass our hosts.”

“Hosts. We've lived here more than we've been away. Besides, it's not like Sam and Eileen don't walk around being all gross and sappy. Holding hands, kissing _all_ the time. Sam even chuckles and does that ear, cheek scratch, whatever, as soon as Eileen says something witty. I swear every time Eileen is not looking Sam looks at her like a lost Disney prince finally finding his true love that also speaks to birds and shoots sparkles out of her fingertips. If I ever get that look, stab me, Cas.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and Dean could see the mirth in his eyes. 

“What?”

Raising their joined hands, Cas just cleared his throat.

“So? I haven't seen you since this morning.” Dean dropped his hand. “And this is just a perfectly normal 'Hi, good morning, haven't seen you today' holding. Nothing sappy about that. It's not like we are all mushy all the time. We don't kiss and – “

A soft kiss on Dean's neck derailed his thoughts. Warmth flooded his body. Cas' lips were fire on his skin. “I haven't had – “

Cas sucked hard, causing Dean to moan. An arrow of pleasure shot straight down to his cock, causing his heartbeat to drum against his chest. It was the same feeling as every one of their kisses, one that sent his body into a state of bliss with synapses collapsing and neurons misfiring. The memory of their very first kiss bubbled up, settling down at the forefront of Dean's mind.

Sharp teeth bit down, causing Dean to yelp.

“What the fuck, Cas, what was that for?”

“See this as punishment for distracting this _good_ kiss with a memory that only fills you with sadness.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't know what you're talking about Cas.”

Cas raised his eyebrow and got that look on his face, the one that demanded that he spoke the truth. It was the same one that told him a bedroom punishment was on its way when he'd pushed things too far. 

“Yeah, yeah. It's just...I do think about...” Dean hesitated, he didn't want to ruin things, ruin the playful mood they'd both been in just seconds ago.

“Dean...”

“Don't you 'Dean' me with that hot, raspy voice of yours. That's cheating. Yeah, alright.” Dean paused, wetting his lips. “It sucks that... _that_ was our first kiss you know. I was so fucking happy for a brief second and then...”

“I was happy too.”

“Asshole.”

Cas pulled at Dean's hand, urging him to look him in the eyes again. “Painful as it was, it led us here. One drop of painful remembrance will drown in an ocean of new, happy memories. I'll make sure of that. _We'll_ make sure of that.”

Shaking his head, Dean looked into Cas' blue eyes. Somehow they seemed to glow, which was impossible. Cas' grace was gone. “I know – I don't mean that it's on you to make me happy. I'm good, we're good. Sometimes my mind just goes there. And then I think about those things I said when – 

“You think too much.” Cas made a frown. “My short months as a human has made me realize that you have a tendency to do that, over-analyze. Almost like it's a part of the makeup of your mind, but try to rewind your brain. Think of something else when you find yourself wallowing in events that have already happened. Distract yourself and think something new in its place.”

“Distract myself? With what?”

A stinging pain made Dean yelp. 

Cas had pulled on his arm hair.

“Cas!”

“A distraction.”

“You're hopeless. You want me to use some hippie trick to will myself to be happy?”

Cas padded on bare feet towards the hallway. “Look at it more as a new Jedi mind trick.”

Dean grinned. “A Jedi, huh?” He waved his hand in front of Cas. “You're the husband I'm looking for.”

“We're already married.”

“See, it's working, Cas.” 

“You're not gonna shower?”

Dean shrugged and raised his arm, sniffing his armpit. “I showered yesterday morning. Sniff test says I'm fine. Besides, we're gonna hang in our PJ's most of the day anyway. I don't need it” His stomach grumbled. “I'm starving. Let's grab some breakfast. Eileen has more of those saffron buns. Food for gods.”

“I don't know about you, but I intend to keep my teeth in good health. I'll need them for at least a few more decades.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “If I'm fine, you'll be fine. I've lived on burgers and beers for years! Look at this dazzling smile.” He smiled. “And if things start to rust, I'm sure Jack will help.”

“That's your back-up plan? Jack?”

Dean nodded as he pointed at Cas. “Bingo.”

After breakfast, Sam and Jack waltzed into the library where Dean and Cas were reading. Dean was engrossed in a romance book while Cas was scribbling down notes from a dusty old book about hidden and obscure kinds of ghosts.

“I don't know why you read that thing Cas, if it doesn't feature ghoulpires is it even worth reading? A holiday means holiday reading. You still worried about that case Robin texted us about?”

Cas flipped a page carefully and continued to read. “Not worried, just like to be ready for all eventualities. Does _your_ book contain ghoulpires?”

“Even better. This shapeshifter girl, wolf, has to cooperative with the dreaded Cold ones, which are basically ruthless business Borgs and the main Cold one, Luke starts feeling emotions and cracks because of Ina, the wolf. She clawed him in the face when they first met. Hot. She thinks Luke is an unfeeling jackass robot, which he totally was, and Luke thinks Ina is a wild thing that he can fool into making a trade deal. He's the fool. It's an enemy to lover kind of thing.”

Dean put a finger in his book. “Better than dusty books about ghosts.”

Jack sat down in a chair next to Dean. “I think I'm with Dean on this one, Cas. It's Christmas.”

Cas looked offended. “I put up the Christmas lights. I think that's showing the Christmas spirit.”

Pointing at his PJ's, Dean objected. “I _am_ Christmas. Have you seen me?”

Sam looked at Dean's plaid PJ pants and his grey T-shirt adorned with white snowflakes. _Jolly AF_. “I can see that.”

“Enough about me. You're just jealous that you can't carry this awesomeness. Where's your better half?”

“She's here. Ready and prepped with the list.” Eileen had changed her flour-dusty T-shirt to a casual sweater.

Jack perked up. “What list?”

“The list for the food. No Christmas without ham.” She signed something to Sam, who chuckled while pointing at Dean and replied back, fingers flashing.

“Sam!” Eileen was blushing.

“Sam, what did you say about me? I recognized that one, 'stuffed' and you signed my name.”

Sam chuckled. “I'm not gonna tell you.” He pointed at Cas. “Cas, don't you dare.”

Cas was hiding a grin as he looked down in his book. “My lips are sealed.”

Dean put his hands up in the air. “Fine, let's all gang up on me. I guess you really don't want to watch Christmas movies tonight then.”

Eileen walked up to Dean, her arms pulling him into a hug. “We're just teasing.” Letting go, she looked at Dean. “The room is OK?”

“Perfect as always. So, you're gonna tell me?” 

Eileen's eyes darted from Sam to Cas. She shook her head. “Nope.”

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the loud thud of paws against stone. Zelda, the German Shepard pup stormed into the library, heading straight for Cas but miscalculated her speed and went straight for the table leg. Shaking her head, she proceeded to jump up to Cas, eager in her attempt to slobber all over his face. Cas tried to fend her off but his halfhearted attempts were easily overthrown by her eager tongue. “Zelda, Dean's here. Where's Dean?” Cas managed to get out between the attacks.

Zelda stopped and tilted her head, one ear flopping to the side. Discovering that the other half of her favorite duo was there, she proceeded to greet Dean. But where Cas was drenched in wet dog kisses, she seemed happy to buff Dean's hand and lick it clean instead. 

“Seems Cas is still her favorite, Dean.” Jack teased.

“That's fine by me. She still hasn't grown into her paws I see. “ Zelda stopped licking Dean's hand as if affronted by the very suggestion that she was not fully grown yet. “Oh, you're a good girl. Yes, you are.”

“I'm surprised too,” Sam said. “With how she eats, you'd think she's a small horse.”

“Well, as long as I get Zelda cuddles now and then.” Dogs liked him but cats, the assholes, loved him. No consideration whatsoever for his cat-allergy.

“Guys, we have food to shop, things to prep.” Eileen waved with her list. “Jack, you can come with me and Sam. Dean, you and Cas can go and get some wood for the fireplace, oh and some snacks. Did you bring the board games?”

Dean chuckled. “Sure did. When have I ever turned down a chance to beat Sam in games? You're looking at the undisputed Mr. Trivial Pursuit of Easter, right, Sammy?”

Cas smiled and stage whispered, “Only because I let him win.”

Sam sputtered. “You were not undisputed. I remember it being very disputed.”

“If you give me the wrong color of pie, I'ma keep it. Pie is pie. Especially when it helps me win. Isn't that right Cas?”

Cas nodded solemnly. “Dean always takes game night and his titles seriously. You should know what he likes to – “

“Alright, alright, Cas. They don't wanna hear that.”

The Christmas tree was up and decorated only two-thirds of the way, leaving the bottom third clean. Zelda had a thing for bling and Dean didn't want her to yank the tree over herself. Jack could heal her sure but that wouldn't stop her from trying again. 

They'd had dinner in the kitchen. Eileen and Cas had decorated the table with a red table cloth and tiny round Christmas ornaments. Candles had been lit, Christmas music had been playing in the background and they had just relaxed, eating dinner and talking about this and that. Most importantly, they'd talked about the future.

Everyone was getting ready to watch the second Christmas movie. Zelda was curled up in a dog bed, snoring happily. Dean found Cas' hand and squeezed it before letting go. A future. It felt good to have that. Just contemplating _having_ a future was a luxury hunters knew not to dwell on, and when Dean had learned about Chuck, the very notion of even thinking about a future whether bleak or bright had been yanked right out of him. Yanked, torn to shreds and burned until nothing but ashes remained. Although Chuck was... reformed, Dean had trouble letting go. He was not even sure he wanted to let the fucker go. Fuck Chuck. 

Sensing Dean's darkening mood, Cas rubbed a thumb over Dean's knuckles. Leaning in, he whispered. “You alright?”

“Yeah, my mind just drifted for a second.” He squeezed Cas' hand again. “I'm just glad... we have all of this. You, me, Sam has Eileen, Jack is back... our _family_ is back. We are having dinner instead of getting screwed over by demons, monsters, and angels or worrying about a way to stop yet another apocalypse.”

“It is a nice feeling to just be,” Cas whispered softly. “And there is no one else I'd rather be with than you.”

Half an hour into the movie, Jack turned to Dean. “I must say, I fail to see how this is a Christmas movie.”

Dean let out a strangled cry of disbelief. “It takes place on Christmas Eve and John goes down a chimney – “

“It's an air vent.” Sam interjected.”

“He goes down, so it's a metal chimney.” Dean shoved a bowl of popcorn in Jack's lap. “Have some more popcorn. Sam, any more eggnog left?”

Sam grinned. “So? You like eggnog now?”

“Only because it's Eileen.” He grabbed the mug and took a sip. “Maybe I even like the store-bought stuff, but homemade beats store-bought by miles.”

He settled in close to Cas. He probably had the posture of a potato but he didn't care. 

“You tired? Want to hit the bed?” Cas mumbled in his ear, not wanting to disturb Jack, Sam, and Eileen.

“Nah. We may be slowing down on the hunting but so help me, I'll be up until midnight at least. It's Christmas tomorrow... and I don't wanna disappoint Jack.”

“Jack? I hardly think he cares if you are up or not, Dean. He wins the not sleeping contest by a mile.”

Dean shifted or rather slouched some more, his hand resting on Cas' thigh. “It's a matter of principle, Cas. Only old people go to bed before midnight.”

“You're in bed by eleven at home?”

“I'm not old _here_ ,” Dean explained. “Movie's over in an hour or so anyway.” Dean glanced at his cell. “No problemo.”

“You're the most stubborn man I know, Dean Winchester.”

“Managed to lure me in, Cas Winchester.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I hardly think this decade-old tale of longing stares and stolen touches was a successful lure.”

“As long as you get a prize in the end, it's worth it, Cas.”

“I guess.” There was amusement in Cas' voice.

“You guess? Remind me why I married you again?”

“Something about my wit and my eyes are quite spectacular. Stunning even. There's also my vast knowledge of basically anything, strong arm muscles, I needed that when I pulled you from perdition – “

Sam's voice interrupted their banter. “Guys, stop talking, we're trying to watch the movie.”

Cas' strong fingers wound their way in Dean's hair, yanking softly. Dean sighed contentedly as Cas continues to run little circles in his hair, pressing the good spots that made Dean close his eyes in bliss. He'd seen the movie so many times anyway, he could just _listen_ to it. 

“I'm sure you gotta have some residue grace left in your fingers, Cas. You're so good at this.”

“Shh, they're trying to watch a movie.”

Jack glanced at them. “You know I can hear you...”

Dean just grinned and felt himself relax even more against Cas. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Cas angled Dean's head and kissed him before whispering against his lips. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
